Culpa al Corazón
by Nadeshiko-kagami
Summary: Todo lo que quería era estar con ella, pero la vida es cruel e injusta. Lo que ha hecho es imperdonable; ahora estoy más dispuesto a matarte. Yo soy un vengador y por lo tanto vengaré a mi clan y a aquella chica que me robó el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Capítulo I

- N

No sé cómo llegué aquí, no sé cómo se hizo esta herida, sólo sé que esta a mi lado llorando y suplicando que no muera.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué pasa esto?

No quiero morir, no de esta manera; quiero estar a si lado, no puedo dejarle, me necesita.

-¡Nadeshiko!-grita él abrazándome más fuerte, yo quisiera corresponderle pero no puedo moverme; todo se ve completamente negro y siento un gran vacío.- Aishiteru, Nadeshiko.-Es todo lo que escucho antes de morir.

-¡Bip, bip, bip!- suena el despertador a las siete de la mañana, como siempre.

Me estiro intentando desperezarme; abro mis ojos lentamente hasta darme cuenta que algo resbala por mis mejillas.

Alcanzo a detenerlo con las manos.

¿Lágrimas? ¡Imposible! Yo juré nunca llorar por nada ni por nadie y no enamorarme jamás.

Creo que no e he presentado ¡Je, je! Soy Kurusugawa Nadeshiko, una ninja de lo más normal, tengo catorce años y pronto cumpliré los quinces.

Soy alta, delgada, de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdes y piel apiñonada. Soy una chica alegre aunque algo temperamental.

Tengo muchos buenos amigos y amigas por supuesto; aunque el vacío que siento es por él, sin darme cuenta de cómo me atraparon sus ojos color azabache, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus cabellos negros.

Él es el chico más guapo, más Wai y más sexy de toda Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Un vengador lleno de dolor por perder a su familia a causa de que, su hermano, Itachi los asesinara.

Aunque sé lo frío que es con todos, y aún más con las chicas, a causa de tal sentimiento, tengo la esperanza de que alguien pueda dar calor a su herido y frío corazón.

Hago lo de siempre, me baño, me visto, me peino amarrando mi cabello en una coleta alta y me voy a la oficina de la hokage, se suponía que era un día libre para mí, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario.

Vestía un short de mezclilla algo ajustado y una blusa de tirantes color roja, después de todo es mi color favorito.

Se me hace tarde y empiezo a aumentar la velocidad. Corría tan aprisa que choqué con alguien, fue lo tan fuerte que casi llego al suelo.

Y digo casi porque sentí como una mano tomaba mi muñeca y, antes de tocar el piso, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Era tan cálido aquel abrazo, que cerré los ojos por un momento y le correspondí; sentía que si lo soltaba caería de nuevo, me sentía tan protegida…

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó una voz gruesa y fría.

Voltee a ver para saber quien era aquella persona…

-¿¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!?-dije exaltada.-Amm…Yo…Lo siento mucho.-dije sonrojada, soltándome del abrazo.- ¡M-Me tengo que ir!-Salí corriendo toda roja por la vergüenza.

-S

Me quedo viendo a aquella chica que chocó conmigo; nunca la había visto pero algo me es familiar en ella, me parece muy atractiva, fue bueno habérmela encontrado.

Sigo caminando hacia el puente donde se supone que debo encontrarme con mis compañeros para la misión que nos asigno Tsunade-sama.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- escucho mientras alguien se abalanza por detrás de mí haciendo que casi caiga al suelo.

-¡Quítate!-le digo frío y firme.

-¡Claro que no, Sasuke-kun!-me dijo algo burlona.- ¿Me vas a dar mi beso de despedida?-me preguntó acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi rostro.

No sé cómo lo hice pero logré soltarme milagrosamente…

Esa chica era Amamia Aiko, una chica fuerte, alegre y admito que era bastante bonita, de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, pero no era mi tipo de chica, buscaba algo diferente.

-Me voy.

-¡Sasuke-kun, espera!-gritó una voz femenina. Era Sakura, que empujó a Aiko y luego se colgó de mi brazo.-Sasuke-kun, vámonos juntos.-me dijo de lo más alegre, es una verdadera molestia.

-Puedes venir conmigo pero dame espacio.-al instante ella se soltó de mí y sin decir nada me fui, ella me siguió cabizbaja pero lo único que pensaba era en quien era aquella chica con la que choqué antes.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?-me dijo emocionada.

-Antes, antes de encontrarme con Aiko choqué con una chica, pensé que sabrías quien es.

-¿Cómo era?-dijo mirándome curiosa.

-Alta, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.-Al recordarla me sonrojé ligeramente.

-¿Ino? Pero si a ella si la conoces.

-No, no era Ino, esta tenía el cabello más oscuro cono rubio cenizo.

-Mmmh…Debe ser Nadeshiko.-me respondió pensativa.

-¿Nadeshiko? Nunca la había visto por aquí.-dije curioso.

-Pues…Ella es un tanto solitaria, pero es una buena chica, amable, cariñosa, recatada, alegre, aunque algo…Temperamental.-me explicó con una sonrisa; creo que debo conoces más a esa chica, parecía ser justo lo que buscaba.- ¿Sabes? Ella me ayudó cuando Ino y yo dejamos de ser amigas, me alentó y me apoyó pero después no volví a saber de ella.-Me comentó nostálgica.

-Ya veo.

Todo el resto del camino fue en silencio hasta que al fin llegamos al lugar que nos habían indicado.

Allí nos encontramos con Naruto que estaba platicando con Hinata y con otra chica de cabello castaño.

-¡Hola, Sakura-Chan!-le saludó con una sonrisa.- Hola, teme -me dijo de mala gana.

-Hola, Uzuratonkachi.- le respondí con molestia

De repente escuché a alguien que corría, volteé a ver y me percaté de que era aquella chica, Nadeshiko.

-¡Llegas tarde, Nadeshiko!-le regañó la castaña.

-¡Gomen! Es que me perdí por el camino de la vida, Rizel-Chan.-las dos se echaron a reír, de hecho todos lo hicieron.

-Muy graciosa, Nadeshiko pero por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy aquí.-dijo Kakashi-sensei detrás de todos.


	2. Capìtulo 1 Parte 2

Capítulo II

**Capítulo I Parte II**

- N

Sentí que sudaba frío al no sentir que Kakashi-sensei estaba justo detrás de mí.

-¿N-No-Nos vamos ya?- dije nerviosa.

-Te salvaste, ya hay que irnos.- dijo sonriéndome.

Y así salimos de Konoha.

La pasé medio callada la mayor parte del tiempo, solo hablaba cuando me preguntaban, sabía que la había regado, demasiado feo…

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que pensamos. Nos detuvimos en una cueva en algún lugar, hicimos una fogata y todos se dispusieron a dormir, yo no podía así que salí a contemplar la luna.

-¡Qué hermosa!-murmuré con una sonrisa.

Estaba fascinada por la maravillosa luna llena que se veía sola en el cielo.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde?-me dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? Bueno…Yo…No podía dormir.-dije algo apenada.

-¿Te llamas Nadeshiko, no?-dijo acercándose lentamente a mi.

-S-Sí, Kurusugawa Nadeshiko.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-B-Bueno es que no te habías percatado de mi presencia ¿No recuerdas? Yo me sentaba al lado tuyo en la academia ninja, pero seguramente.- Mi semblante se volvió algo sombrío.- Seguramente estabas viendo a alguna otra chica, debías estar muy ocupado.

-Te equivocas.-dijo acorralándome en uno de los árboles.- Es solo que ya creciste.-se acercó a mi oído peligrosamente.-Ahora estas más hermosa.-murmuró seductor. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse de deseo, quería que me besara, lo deseaba.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.- murmuré con mis ojos cerrados.

Él empezó a darme apasionados y jugosos besos en mi cuello, tenía mi cuerpo excitarse, pero no podía entregarme a él tan fácilmente, al menos no aún.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, detente.-pero él solo se desvió de mi cuello y empezaba a besar el escote.

Me sentí estremecer, gemí de deseo, no quería que parara pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

-Sasuke-kun, esto no es correcto, detente…Por favor.- le suplicaba intentando mantener mi tono de voz.

Al parecer lo comprendió, paró pero…

Me besó dulcemente y luego intensificó el beso, le correspondí y segundos después una voz nos interrumpió.

-¡Oye, Uchiha-baka!-le dijo Rizel-chan.- ¿Qué le haces a Nadeshiko?-parecía cabreada. Miraba a Sasuke-kun con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Hmp!-dijo fastidiado, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Rizel-chan, gracias.-dije aliviada.

-Que no vuelva a pasar ¿Sabes lo problemático que es despertar a la mitad de la noche por tus grotescos gemidos?-me dijo despreocupada, pero yo me sonrojé a más no poder.

- S

¡Qué pesadez! Estaba a punto de seducirla, quería hacerla mía y marcarla, pero necesitaba conocerla más, ella tenía razón no era correcto pero la deseaba, no sabía porque pero la deseaba de verdad.

¿Acaso estaría enamorándome? No, eso no era posible pero ni siquiera le conozco y ya la besé ¡Agh! ¡Esto es frustrante! Aunque nunca había tenido este sentimiento, ella es la primera y la única.

Una sensación de deseo de querer tenerla en mis brazos, de besarla, acariciarla, se podría decir que con solo verla me excitaba.

No aguantaría mucho más. Haría explosión y la devoraría aún cuando ella no quisiera.

Estoy seguro que tendré lo que quiera y lo que quiero es reestablecer mi clan, pero quiero hacerlo junto con ella.

No conozco la razón pero ella es la elegida.

Entro a la cueva; Sakura estaba despierta y me miraba con tristeza.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?-dijo y salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

Entonces igual ella nos había descubierto; bueno algún día tendría que decir que Nadeshiko sería mía, es mejor que lo tenga muy en claro.

-¡Bien hecho, teme!-me gritó Naruto y persiguió a Sakura, son una verdadera molestia.

-Sasuke.-me llamó Kakashi.- Tenemos que hablar.- me dijo cortante y serio, lo noté algo molesto.

Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y eso hice.

Salimos de la cueva justo cuando Rizel y Nadeshiko pasaban caminando para entrar.

-Nadeshiko.-la llamó a Kakashi.

-¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?-respondió con nerviosismo.

-Ven aquí y Rizel…Tú puedes irte.- dijo con una extraña seriedad, él no era de ese tipo de personas.

-Nadeshiko se acercaba lentamente y con cada paso que daba, más me estremecía.

-¿P-Para qué me necesita, Kakashi-sensei?-con solo oír su voz me excitaba cada vez más.

Cerré los ojos intentando reprimir aquella sensación. Sentía la mirada de Kakashi sobre mí y me puse nervioso al pensar que me descubriría.

-No, para nada, olvídalo, ya puedes irte.- ella asintió y mi cuerpo al instante quiso seguir sus pasos, gran error.-Sasuke.-en ese momento paré y me di cuenta de que mis pies se habían movido.- ¿Te gusta Nadeshiko?-me dijo con un tono pícaro, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

-Para nada.-dije frío.-Me voy a dormir.

-¿A dónde vas, Sasuke-kun?-dijo una voz de chica, la voz de Nadeshiko.

Voltee enseguida reconocí sus voz y lo que vi era a Nadeshiko pero completamente desnuda.

Por un segundo creí que no respiraba, me había sonrojado de sobremanera y me sentí desfallecer.

Cuando desperté estaba en los brazos de Nadeshiko.

-¡Naruto!-gritaba furiosa.- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacer tu maldito jutsu sexy con mi cuerpo!?-al escuchar esto sentí mi sangre hervir.

-¡Na-ru-to!-dije de lo más cabreado.

Había activado el Sharingan y lo miraba con odio.

Vi como se ponía pálido del miedo al verme tan enfadado. Luego me miró con molestia…

-¡Te lo mereces por haber hecho llorar a Sakura-chan!-me gritó.- Y por cierto, tienes algo de sangre, aquí.-me comentó burlón y pícaro mientras señalaba la nariz.

Quité la sangre con una de mis manos y quise levantarme para golpearlo pero algo me detuvo…

-Sasuke-kun, déjalo así.-me dijo Nadeshiko. Al escuchar su voz me calmé, el Sharingan desapareció y mi cuerpo se relajó.

-Pero…Como quieras.-intenté levantarme de nuevo pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo derecho.- ¡Agh!-gemí de dolor tomando mi brazo con la otra mano. Sentí que estaba sangrando, debía curarme instantáneamente.


	3. Capítulo 1 Parte 3

Capítulo I Parte III

**Capítulo I Parte III**

- N

Al verlo así, sangrando completamente herido y adolorido sentí una gran preocupación.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien?-dije preocupada.-No te muevas.-tomé su brazo y comencé a examinar la herida. Estaba muy profunda ¿Cómo se había hecho eso?

Recordé un jutsu que me había enseñado Tsunade-sama.

Con mis manos comencé a hacer sellos formando una técnica curativa. Un resplandor verdoso salió de ellas. Al instante la herida comenzaba a cerrarse.

Sasuke y Naruto me miraban sorprendidos, no creo que supieran de lo que soy capaz.

Me di cuenta que la herida ya tenía algo de tiempo puesto que me costó un poco cerrarla completamente.

Estaba agotada por haber usado tanto Chakra; me costaba respirar, sudaba frío, veía borroso; en un instante caí en los brazos de Sasuke, noté que me miraba preocupado.

Al final cerré mis ojos lentamente y caí dormida.

-¡Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko, despierta!-al escuchar que alguien me llamaba empecé a despertar.-Nadeshiko.- cuando logré abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos y profundos ojos azabache.

Al instante los reconocí.

Esos ojos que sólo podía tener Sasuke.

Era extraño, me miraba con preocupación y no con frialdad, como siempre.

-S-Sasuke-kun.-dije casi sin voz.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nadeshiko, estas bien ¡Qué alivio!-dijo cerrando sus ojos aliviado junto con una… ¿Sonrisa?

Pero Sasuke nunca sonríe… ¿Estaba tan preocupado por mi?

No podía creerlo, él nunca se ha preocupado tanto por alguien, ni siquiera por él mismo.

¿Le gustaba a Uchiha Sasuke?

Siempre fue un chico muy frío y apegado a su venganza, según lo que sabía, quería a asesinar a su hermano y resurgir su clan, pero que no estaba interesado en alguna novia, sólo en hacerse más fuerte.

Pero era tan serio y frío que a veces olvidaba que tenía sentimientos y que era capas de sentir y amar…

- S

Era extraño no podía dejar de preocuparme.

Aunque Kakashi me dijo que sólo utilizó mucho Chakra y estaba cansada; pero bastaba verla en mis brazos completamente inconsciente…

Era ya de mañana, los rayos del sol pegaban bastante fuerte y hacía suficiente calor como para cocinar en el suelo.

-¡Todos, levántense, ya hay que irnos!-anunció Kakashi.

A instante me puse de pie.

-¿Nadeshiko, puedes caminar?-le pregunté extendiéndole mi mano; pude notar que se sonrojó, sólo un poco, pero fue lo suficiente como para quedarme embelezado.

-Mis piernas aún no me responden creo que deberíamos llamar a Ka…-no la dejé terminar, la tomé en brazos y comencé a caminar hacia fuera de la cueva.

Me pareció raro que ella no me pesara y que el tiempo se volvió lento al cargarla. Cuando caminaba podía notar la mayoría de las líneas de su cuerpo.

Ella se había sujetado de mi cuello y quedamos relativamente cerca.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?-me preguntó Kakashi.

-Kakashi-Sensei, es que no puedo mover mis piernas, mi Chakra aún no se recupera por completo.-le respondió Nadeshiko.

-Bueno, no hay nada que hacer.-dijo resignado.-Haber, Sasuke.-extendió sus manos para que le entregara a Nadeshiko, aunque por un momento dudé.- ¡Sasuke!-me llamó irritado.

-Yo puedo llevarla, Kakashi.

-¿Qué?-me dijo contrariado.

-Que yo puedo llevarla.-repetí.

-Ay, esta bien, como quieras.-dijo sin más remedio.

- N

Fingí que no había escuchado nada de la conversación por estar hablando con Hinata y Rizel; mis dudas se habían resuelto, yo le gustaba a Sasuke, pero ¿Era en serio que le gustaba o era sólo un capricho suyo?

Puesto que un día quisieran usarme como un capricho, dijo que me amaba y no fue así, me dejó por no dejarme tocar. Desde entonces no confío en nadie.

A la mitad del día ya podía moverme, caminaba normalmente.

Encontramos una cascada y como el día estaba de lo más caluroso, Kakashi-Sensei nos dejó darnos un baño y como siempre las chicas primero.

Los demás se fueron a buscar un lugar donde esperar, después de todo, no dejaríamos que nos vieran.

Mientras Hinata, Sakura y Rizel se fueron por su lado, aproveché para ir a la cascada, sentía como el agua caía sobre mi piel, se sentía realmente bien.

- S

Al verla sobre esa roca, mientras el agua caía sobre todo su ser.

Era una visión divina.

Su cabello largo y dorado que tapaba una pequeña parte de sus senos redondos y pequeños, sus caderas perfectas, sus piernas torneadas y su piel bronceada.

Me quedé abobado. Fui a vigilar que no hubiera algún pervertido y creo que terminé siendo yo ese pervertido.

-¡Sasuke!-me gritó furioso Kakashi.- ¡Deja de estar espiando, no lo creí de ti, Sasuke!

-No, yo no quería…Bueno…Esto…Yo-no lograba emitir una oración coherente, sólo balbuceaba, estaba demasiado avergonzado, de seguro debería estar tan rojo como una cereza.

-¡Teme, estabas espiándolas!-me gritó cabreado Naruto.

-No, no es eso…

-¡Eres peor que Ero-Senin!

- N

Al escuchar tales gritos, me sentí avergonzada, estaba tan impactada; sabía que le gustaba a Sasuke pero comienzo a creer que es por capricho, lo sabía él sólo desea mi cuerpo y nada más.

De mis ojos resbalaron frías y cristalinas lágrimas.

Me había dolido, realmente me dolió, a mí si me gustaba Sasuke-kun aunque ahora lo pongo en duda.

Al salir de mi transe de tristeza y decepción, fui con Rizel-chan y las demás.

-¿Dónde estabas, Nadeshiko?-me preguntaba Rizel-chan.

-Pues…En la cascada, se siente muy refrescante.-intentaba disimular el sonrojo y la tristeza.

-Kakashi-sensei ha sido muy considerado, deberíamos agradecerle con algo.-como siempre, Hinata y su buen corazón.

-¡Qué buena idea, Hinata!-exclamó la pelirosa.

-¡Chicas, salgan ya, nos toca!-dijo Kakashi-sensei de quien sabe donde.

-¡Ya vamos!-respondí.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos…-comenzaba a decir en voz baja Sakura.

- S

Kakashi me daba una regañiza que hasta daba miedo…

-Le juro que no quería…

-No me importan tus excusas.

-Pero Kakashi…

-Pero nada, fin de la discusión.

¡Bah! No podía hacer nada, me castigo diciendo que cuando volviéramos a Konoha haría flexiones, sentadillas, ayudaría en un centro comunitario y escribiría "No debo ser un pervertido" hasta que se me cayera el brazo.

Se había pasado; sabía que estaba molesto porque cancelaron su libro "Haciéndolo En El Paraíso" y se estaba desquitando conmigo.

No me quedó más que callarme y esperar a que vinieran las chicas.

Pasaron cinco minutos, la primera en aparecer fue Hinata, seguida de Nadeshiko, Rizel y Sakura.

Lo raro es que venían secreteándose algo.

Todos nos quedamos extrañados ante la reacción de ellas.

Al fin que entramos al lago de la cascada, quedaba poco camino para salir del bosque y entrar al desierto, tendríamos que atravesarlo para llegar a Suna y entregarle el pergamino al Kazekage.

-Sasuke, espero no se te olvide que debes respetar a las mujeres.-me dijo Kakashi. Mi respuesta fue una mirada fría, a lo que él dejó escapar una pequeña risita pícara ¿Acaso estaba provocándome a propósito?

-¡Escúchame bien, teme!-dijo Naruto de repente.- ¡Sakura-chan es mía y no te perdonaré por haberla espiado!

-Como sea.-dije sin mucha importancia.

-¡Teme ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que…?!-sabía que Naruto me seguía gritando pero por alguna razón ya no lo escuchaba.

Me quedé pensando en aquel cuerpo celestial, lleno de curvas, de irresistibles curvas.

Suspiré…

Pero…

(¡Zock!)-Sasuke, ya basta o quieres que aumente tu castigo.-Me dijo y me dio un zape Kakashi. Era como si leyera mis pensamientos y lo odiaba.

-¡Teme, deja de morbosear a Sakura-chan!-me gritaba nuevamente histérico.

-¡Ya cállate, dobe, eres una molestia!-le dije sin hacerle mucho caso.

Al poco tiempo salimos, nos cambiamos.

Pero lo que vimos al llegar donde las chicas fue…

-¡WOW!-dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.- ¡Qué banquete!-apareció Nadeshiko con una bandeja llena de sushi y onigiris.

Vestía un kimono color blanco con estampados de pétalos de cerezo en color rosa pálido.

-¡Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Sírvanse, alcanza para todos.-dijo ofreciéndonos sushi.

-Muchas gracias ¿Pero a qué se debe eso?

-Esto es por ser tan bueno, Kakashi-sensei.-dijo Sakura.

Vestía un kimono color rosa con estampados de flores en color rojo. Ella traía una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

-Y por ser tan considerado.-dijo Hinata sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Ella vestía un kimono color azul con estampados de dragones en color blanco. Traía un plato con ramen.

-Y…Y esto es tan problemático, a mí me obligaron.-dijo Rizel con los brazos cruzados. No debía esperar menos de la hermana de Nara.

Vestía un kimono color verde esmeralda con estampados de flores en distintos tonos de verde.

-T-Ten, Naruto-kun.-le dijo Hinata, roja, ofreciéndole ramen; al ver cantidad de su platillo favorito, le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Cielos, Hinata, gracias, dattebayou!-le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande y ella se sonrojó más.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres?-me dijo Sakura ofreciéndome un platillo de camarón, no quise ser grosero así que lo tomé.

Veía a Nadeshiko de reojo, estaba hablando muy amenamente con Kakashi, eso me molestó, sabía que no me dejaría hacer nada, ni acercarme a ella, y me daba rabia.


	4. Capítulo 1 Parte 4

Capítulo I Parte IV

**Capítulo I Parte IV**

- N

Sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, sentí como mis mejillas ardían al recordar cuando me vio, además por lo celosos que debía de estar.

Comimos hasta hartarnos, bueno por lo menos Naruto y Rizel, digo, no es que sean tragones, pero se acabaron hasta la última migaja; comían tanto y tan rápido que en un segundo se acabaron el plato de ramen.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche, es que no tenía caso atravesar el desierto con este calor, esa fue la gran excusa de Kakashi-sensei.

Al comenzar a dormir, los ronquidos e Naruto no se hicieron esperar, aquellos ronquidos no me dejaban dormir, así que decidí ir a la cascada a observar la luna.

Era un paisaje poético, el agua cristalina se había tornado azulina luna llena, justo encima de la cascada y el rocío estaba presente en cada fragmento de vegetación, millones de estrellas adornaban el maravilloso manto negro de la noche.

Un paisaje que parecía sacado de un sueño, lo único que faltaba era el chico perfecto junto a la protagonista de tal fantasía.

Lamentablemente, yo no tenía a ese ser amado, al chico perfecto, lástima hoy no era mi noche ¿O, si?

Pero de repente alguien me tomó de la cintura de espaldas, me atraía hacia su cálido cuerpo; estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi oído.

-¿Por qué tan sola, señorita?-al escuchar esa voz fría y seductora me sonrojé, mis ojos se cerraron y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.-suspiré, acurrucándome en sus brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros y así nos quedamos, admirando la noche.- ¡Ja! ¡Mira, luciérnagas!-dije de lo más emocionada.

Cientos de luciérnagas volaban alrededor de nosotros, haciéndolo un paraíso terrenal.

Sentí como comenzaba a darme dulces y rápidos besos en mis mejillas sonrosadas provocando que mis ojos se cristalizaran, una pregunta rondaba por mi mente y no me dejaba de atormentar, ni disfrutar de aquellos besos llenos de amor.

-Sasuke-kun, yo…-decía no muy convencida de si preguntarle o no.

-Dime, Nadeshiko.-me contestó tan dulcemente que quisieron brotar aquellas lágrimas que contenía por no confiar en él.

-Yo, bueno…Es que…

-¿Sí?

-¡Oigan, tórtolos!-dijo una voz, ¡Demonios, Kakashi!-¡Vénganse para acá!

- S

Tenía que ser Kakashi, ¡Diablos!, que se meta en sus propios asuntos, siempre aparece en el momento menos indicado.

Cuando llegamos donde el Sensei…

-Miren, les recuerdo que estamos en una misión, la de entregarle el pergamino al Kazekage, no estamos aquí para sus conquistas, problemas amorosos o perversiones, esa va por ti, Sasuke.-me sonrojé como nunca en mi vida ¿Qué pensaría Nadeshiko de mí? Tendría una mala imagen de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Perversiones?-pensó en voz alta.- ¿Qué clase de perversiones?-me vio feo, sentí como el mundo se me venía encima.

-N-No es lo que tú crees.-por primera vez se me veía expresando alguna emoción.

-Aja, me voy a dormir.-dijo no muy convencida.

-Nadeshiko, espera.-pero Kakashi me detuvo.

-Concéntrate en la misión, Sasuke.-no me quedó de otra más que aceptar.

A la mañana siguiente seguimos nuestro camino.

Todo estaba tranquilo…Demasiado…

En un instante nos atacaron dos ninjas de la aldea de la hierba.

-Dennos el pergamino.-dijo uno de ellos.

En un parpadeo nos atacaron con shuriken y kunai pero logramos evadirlos…A penas…

Así comenzó la batalla.

Esos dos eran muy rápidos, por más que lanzaba shuriken no podía ni rozarlos.

Empecé a hacer sellos…

-¡Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego!-de mi boca salieron varias llamaradas directo hacia los ninjas.

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarnos con eso, niñito tonto?-dijo burlón al mismo tiempo que alzaba una pared de arbustos.

-¿A quién le dijiste tonto?-dije tras él.

Pateé su cabeza, haciendo que se lleve al otro y ambos cayeran al suelo inconscientes.

-Buen trabajo, Sasuke.-me elogió Kakashi.-

-Hmp…

-Teme, presumido.-murmuró Naruto molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Mi héroe, Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura colgándose de mi brazo.

Ni siquiera contesté; me quedé viendo fijamente a Nadeshiko, al sentir que la miraba volteó a verme y me dedicó una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

Kakashi y Naruto ataron a esos dos ninjas y seguimos nuestro camino.

Al poco tiempo entramos en las calientes arenas del desierto. Parecía interminable, ya habíamos caminado varias horas, hacía tanto calor, que era insoportable.

-¡Hace demasiado calor!-dijo Nadeshiko cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Ay, que problemática eres!-le dijo Rizel.

-Es cierto es la primera vez que vienes al desierto.-dijo Kakashi.- ¿Quieres descansar?

-No, si paramos nos atrasaremos por mi culpa.-dijo jadeando por el calor y el cansancio.-No quiero ser una carga.-se apoyó en Rizel, como quisiera estar en su lugar.

-No es bueno para ti.-insistió Kakashi.

-Estoy bien, sigamos.

Estaba anocheciendo, comenzaba a hacer frío, cuando al fin llegamos a la aldea.

El Kazekage nos recibió formalmente, con una cena y nos prepararon cuartos para quedarnos en la noche.

Era una noche fría, ideal para darle calor a una persona especial…

Aunque sabía que Kakashi me había prohibido ir a ver a Nadeshiko, iba a romper las reglas.

Es que tenía tantas ganas de verla, besarla, tocarla, abrazarla, necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque solo fuera un minuto, necesitaba explicarle que Kakashi había metido la pata bien metida. Quería decirle que era mentira… ¡Yo no era un pervertido!

Todo lo tenía planeado, después de la cena iría a su habitación…

Llegó la hora de la cena y estuvo bastante tranquila, si a eso se le llama tranquilidad.

El Kazekage mandó a traer una botella de sake, total que él y Kakashi estuvieron, tomando hasta emborracharse. Cantaban y reían sin parar.

Kakashi nos obligó a tomar un poco pero nosotros no perdimos el juicio.

El Kazekage y Kakashi se quedaron en el comedor bebiendo y riendo…

Mientras fui a mi habitación a cambiarme ya que, en una de sus bromitas, Kakashi me derramó sake.

Además estaba tan borracho que a los meseros los veía como chicas…

(Flash Back) Narrador

-Sus chicas son hermosas, Kazekage-sama.-decía feliz Kakashi, cuando se tropieza con los pies de la mesa.

Le tiró el vaso entero de sake a Sasuke, estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡Kakashi!-gritó cabreado.

-Perdóname, Sakuse, dijo Sa…Sa...-se quedó pensativo un instante.- ¿Cómo te llamabas?- todos caída tipo anime.

-Soy Sasuke.-

-¡Ah!, sí, sí, Sabuza.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Claro, Francisco!

-¡Sasuke!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Como digas, Hermenegildo.

-¡Que soy Sasuke!

(Fin Flash Back)

- S

Comenzaba a cambiarme, me había quitado la camisa cuando alguien tocó a la puerta…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté extrañado.-Nadeshiko…

Cuando me di cuenta la tenía en mis brazos y la estaba besando.

-Aprovechando que Kakashi-sensei no está en su juicio.-dijo seductora.

-No hay que perder la oportunidad.-no sé si fue el efecto del sake pero…


End file.
